Deux idiots sous la pluie
by Asagie
Summary: Un mot prend des sens bien différents en fonction de la personne qui l'utilise et de l'occasion. OS


**Décidément je ne veux plus quitter ce fandom. Cette fois-ci, pas de contrainte et cet OS est centré sur Sherlock bien que John intervienne aussi naturellement. Le rating n'est là que parce que il y a des mots grossiers et quelques sujets sensibles mais qui ne sont abordés que de façon très superficielle. Il faut croire que je n'étais pas d'humeur à écrire sans insulte ! Mais rien de bien choquant sinon.**

 **Vos reviews illuminent mes soirées, alors à vos commentaires ! Et sinon bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Ce soir, il pleut. Encore une fois. Et malgré la régularité et le manque cruel d'originalité de la météo, il n'a pas pris son parapluie. Cela lui aurait demandé bien trop d'intelligence apparemment. Et il semblait en être dépourvue. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se répétait comme un mantra. Et qu'il se définisse lui-même ainsi était suffisamment rare pour être marqué d'une croix blanche. Pour être plus précis, c'était même la première fois que cet adjectif venait de lui-même pour se décrire. Non pas qu'il apparaisse régulièrement dans la bouche des autres pour le définir.

Putain, c'est même une des dernières chose qu'on peut lui dire.

Le traiter de fou, de malade, de taré et autres mots tout aussi charmants, ça oui. Il connaissait. Il en avait même l'habitude.

Certains crétins diront qu'on ne s'habitue jamais à se faire insulter. Ce sont des idiots. Et l'adjectif est utilisé avec exactitude et certitude. Pas d'erreur possible. Si on se brisait comme la première fois à chaque fois qu'on se recevait dans la gueule une merde dans ce style, alors cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il serait dans le caniveau avec une seringue plantée dans la veine du coude, en plein mauvais trip et en maudissant le monde entier.

Mmh, mauvais exemple. Vraiment nul à chier franchement.

Bref, la pluie est toujours là. Une vraie chieuse. Eternelle dans cette ville, dans ce pays même dont on se moque pour son habituel temps pluvieux. Difficile de donner tord aux détracteurs ce soir. Impossible depuis presque une semaine pour être plus précis.

Alors pourquoi donc, bordel, n'a-t-il pas de parapluie ?

Une excellente question.

Non, c'est une question tout à fait stupide. Car la réponse coule de source. Il n'avait foutrement pas prévu de se retrouver comme un idiot bloqué sous cette pluie londonienne. Non prévu, donc non armé en conséquence. Même cet idiot d'Anderson aurait pu trouver une telle déduction. Mais penser à un tel crétin ne l'aidera pas à passer outre cette pluie. Au contraire ça l'énervait davantage.

Repenser à cet abruti et à Donovan est vraiment une des plus mauvaise idée qu'il pouvait avoir. Et pourtant il se retrouvait comme un idiot sous la pluie. C'est donc peu dire.

Et cette pluie, froide s'insinuant partout. Il était trempé. La pluie mouille. Il se sent vraiment particulièrement idiot en ce moment. Dans cette rue vide, trempé, et pensant à des choses sans importance. Putain, personne ne met le pieds dehors avec un temps pareil !

Tiens, justement si, une putain.

Là, en face, de l'autre côté de la route.

Seule, piétinant sur place mais sans regarder son portable tout le temps, n'attendant personne en particulier ; une prostituée. Une jupe courte, mais un haut avec des manches couvrants les avants bras, des tics, elle gratte régulièrement le creux de ce coude dans un mouvement un peu désespéré ; drogue, un creux entre deux injections. Un port droit, brune avec un carré plongeant sans teinture et elle garde une estime de soit ; elle est à son compte, pas de mac qui lui fout la pression, elle a donc la liberté de choisir ses clients. Enfin, quand c'est possible. Des doigts manucurés avec soin, à l'abris d'un parapluie et -

-Tu es un idiot Sherlock. Il pleut et tu es trempé.

-En effet, je n'ai de pas de parapluie, John. Brillante déduction.

Un souffle. Partagé entre l'exaspération et la moquerie. Mais c'est vrai que ce qu'il dit à voix haute, c'est ce qu'il pense depuis un moment. Pourquoi est-il comme un idiot sous cette pluie sans rien pour se protéger de cette eau traitresse ?

-Pourquoi donc est-tu parti aussi rapidement ? Est-ce à cause de Donovan et de Anderson ?

-Je t'en prie John, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ce sont deux incompétents mais jamais ils ne m'on fait quitter une scène de crime.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Le regard de John est clair et bleu. Bien plus lumineux que ce ciel grisâtre et ridicule que Londres supportait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Encore cette putain de pluie.

-Je réfléchie. Non sur l'enquête qui n'a aucun intérêt, mais sur la prostitution.

Partout, toujours là, cette eau qui s'infiltre dans sa nuque, lui coule dans le dos et entraine un frisson involontaire. John semble totalement perdu. Le regarde, comprend qu'il n'aura pas de réponse, regarde autour d'eux. Son regard se fixe sur le trottoir d'en face. Un éclaire de compréhension semble le traverser.

Comme quoi, il a fini par progresser.

-Tu as prévu de te payer une prostituée ?

Non, finalement il y a encore du travail.

Enfin, non, John se moque de lui. Il ne savait juste pas quoi déduire de ce qu'il a vu. Il y a de l'espoir. Bien qu'encore une fois il voit sans savoir observer.

-Ne sois pas idiot John.

-Je ne veux pas être traité d'idiot par quelqu'un se trouvant sous cette pluie sans rien pour se protéger.

-Tu n'as pas non plus de parapluie.

Un nouveau souffle. Cette fois-ci il est plus clairement fatigué. Il se masse même les sinus, tente de se calmer ; cette remarque l'a énervé. Elle est pourtant véridique. Peut-être est-ce là le problème, la vérité c'est chiant car il n'y a rien à y répondre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a déduit du comportement des autres. Après tout, il n'a jamais eu de problème à trouver quelque chose à répondre face à la vérité. Les bons mots sont suffisants quelque soit le contexte.

-Alors nous somme deux idiots sous cette pluie diluvienne.

Idiot. Toujours cette même insulte. Enfin, là elle ne parait pas bien méchante. John devient de plus en plus trempé. Lui, il sent déjà son manteau de laine s'imbiber, pesant un poids bien plus important sur ses épaules. Alors oui, cet adjectif est finalement bien approprié. Il ne blesse plus. Au contraire il est presque réconfortant.

-Peut-être que Mycroft pourrait nous donner un de ses parapluies ?

-Je sais, de source sûre, qu'il garde toujours le même. La raison est inconnue.

-Tu ne comprends pas tout de ton frère ?

-À part sa manie systématique de tout contrôler, et son embonpoint qu'il entretient à coup de gâteaux sucrés et gras ? Allons John, je n'ai que faire de toutes les habitudes stupides de mon frère.

-Idiot.

Cette fois-ci c'est un petit pouffement qui sort de sa bouche. Lui-même ne peut pas retenir un petit sourire.

Mais cette fichue pluie est toujours là. Ils sont maintenant tous les deux aussi trempés l'un que l'autre. Un éternuement. Puis deux. Cela ne veut plus s'arrêter. On a même le droit à ce bruit de trompette répugnant dut à l'utilisation de ce mouchoir qui est presque aussi trempé qu'eux après avoir été sortit seulement quelques minutes.

-Il est temps de rentrer John. Nous ne sommes que deux idiots sous la pluie et qui sommes trempés. Rester sous la pluie dépassera encore un peu plus ce stade et cela deviendrait particulièrement insultant.

Le rire éclate. L'utilisation de cet adjectif n'aura jamais été aussi doux à l'oreille.


End file.
